maraentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elloth
Overview Elloth is a mid sized kingdom in the continent of Baltica. Geography Elloth limits on the north with the Owndos range, on the east with the Spine range, on the south with the Republic of Gondwana and on the west with Mare Tenebrosum. Due to Elloth's geographical isolation and the never ending conflict with Gondwana, trade with foreign nations normally happens through sea which makes Elloth a seafarer kingdom with a strong navy and important commercial harbors. Some of the most powerful individuals in Elloth are merchants residing in the impressive capital city of Eperium. At the southeast of the Kingdom there is a vast salt desert called Cali. It roughly occupies 20% of Elloth's surface and it barely holds any life. The northern part, between the Sickle range and the valley of the river Ao is occupied by a massive plateau called the Big Plateau in which two semi-nomad tribes co-exist with herds of bik. Economy Elloth is mainly a seafarer country specialized in commerce overseas. The main goods exchanged are iron and products created with it. The southern part of the kingdom is renowned because of their wines and oil, which they also export in big quantities to foreign countries. Although slavery is forbidden in the kingdom, neighboring countries like the Republic of Gondwana allows it, which enables frequent transit of slave dhows throughout the coast. It is said that some of the merchants residing in Eperium have interests in the slave market, bribing local authorities to turn an eye on these shipments and ignore the business. The local currency system is the same as the rest of Baltica only the naming changes with respect to neighboring countries: Politics Elloth is been ruled by the Blagovast dynasty since 250 years ago when they deposed the Vokil clan in a civil war (named the War of the City) that lasted merely one month. The current king, Kiriel Blagovast has been ruling the Kingdom for 10 years. Elloth has been in a low intensity war with the southern republic of Gondwana for almost a hundred years. The confrontations are scarce and territory only changed hands in the first 5 years of conflict, when Elloth annexed half of a desert area called “the battlegrounds”. Borders have been stable since then and the few military actions that happen every year have no impact on the borders of both nations. There is of course no sanctioned commerce between regions due to the political blockade that affects traveling and trade. Smugglers tend to use the borders of the Cali desert in the southern part of Elloth to do their illegal business. The war with Gondwana started when the republic supported the secessionist movement of the region of Amaranth a century ago. Until then, Amaranth was a province of Elloth and its only hub of goods exchange with exotic regions outside of Baltica. War lasted for five year and the final outcome was the creation of the Concordate of Amaranth which is a de facto protectorate of Gondwana. Elloth relationship with Medeia in the north is a much more amiable one and both kingdoms consider themselves as allies. Main Cities * Eperium * Isaha * Alba-Turnovo * Veliko * Melik * Nim